Medicine
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: What's the cure to a "serious" disease? Only Ikuto seems to know. AMUTO Oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about Shugo Chara or its legal contents. I merely admire Ikuto and Amu's love from afar.**

"Amu-chan!" Ran floated above her master as Amu sprawled her body on her bed and placed her body under the covers. Miki, Su, and Dia did the same and looked down at the girl. Amu curled up into a ball and let her head rest on the pillow. "Come on, Amu-chan! It's the weekend! We must go do something!" Ran twirled around her pom-poms as Su started to dance with her. Miki floated down by Amu's face and noticed it was red and heat was constantly radiating out from the covers. Dia felt her forehead and had a worried look on her face.

"I think Amu-chan is not feeling well today, Ran," Dia calmly said. Ran and Su stopped their happy moment and flew down to the other two Charas. Amu-chan opened her eyes and saw her four characters staring at her, worried out of their minds! _I just want to sleep, _she thought and closed her eyes again. "Amu-chan, you just sleep until you feel better!" The other three nodded and Amu smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I need more than rest. Medicine would be nice, if there was something for what I had..." Amu drifted asleep and the four Charas sadly sighed. It would be nice to stay in for a day, but not like this! The four of them turned around and looked at the balcony door. There stood two familiar faces, smirking and patiently waiting.

"Hm? My little strawberry is sick?"

0o0o0o0o

Yoru and the other Charas sat on Amu's dresser as Ikuto sat on the edge of Amu's bed. Yoru and Miki looked at one another before breaking the silence. "So what's wrong with the pink one?" Miki shrugged and explained the situation to him again: "We don't know. She's just had a fever ever since she came back up from the kitchen." Yoru snickered and looked at the other two in the room.

Ikuto didn't do very much to Amu. He would occasionally feel her forehead to see if the heat would subside a little bit or if her fever was getting worse. _It's been the same since I got here. _Every once in a while, she would move, and he would looked down at her sleeping face to see her still, well, sleeping, and would go back to silence.

Then, Ikuto's smirk came back to his face and he looked down at his sleeping strawberry. Leaning forward towards her face, he whispered "Wake up" and her eyes twitched. He shrugged and did the next thing that he could think of: he bit her ear again. Her eyes shot open and her hand rubbed her ear before realizing who was looking at her.

Her eyes were drooping again and Ikuto placed his hand on her forehead once more. _It shot up! _Amu pulled the covers over her nose and let her eyes fall again before talking to him. "Ikuto, you shouldn't be here," she said. Ikuto moved closer to Amu, which made her curl up even more, and kept staring at her. "You weren't invited." He smirked and unconsciously let his hand rub her head.

"I don't think I need an invitation into your house anymore," he whispered. Amu felt her face heating up, but shook her head. "You do when I'm contagious and sick," she whispered back, and Ikuto's ears twitched. There was that word again: sick. Somehow, he had to be at her side if she was sick, and some instinct was taking over.

Ikuto plopped down on her bed next to her. Amu moved a little bit away from Ikuto, but not much; she just didn't want him to get sick. _Yes, that has to be the reason_, she thought. Ikuto rolled to his right side to face her and let his arm drape over what had to be her waist. "My poor Amu is sick?" She nodded. Ikuto leaned forward towards her heated face and whispered, "And what do you have, _Amu_?"

_Oh_, she thought, _his breath is so cool!_ She slowly opened her eyes to see him _worried_; not smirking, not smiling, but just a simple worry written across his face. But, how close his face was! It made her face heat up and everything in her body get worse! _He's making this sickness worse!_ She sighed. Then, she started:

"Well, I asked my mom the same thing. I asked her about my symptoms, because they are in my stomach, heart, and head!" Ikuto wanted to question that, but she already knew it was coming, "I know what you are wondering, so I'll tell you what I feel. In my stomach, it feels like it's churning; in my heart, it is always pounding a bit too hard and it has irregular heartbeats; in my head, I not only have this fever, but a straining headache! I told my mom this, and she just said 'Well, you have what they call the Love Sickness, Amu!'" Ikuto smirked.

"And those are the symptoms?" Amu nodded.

"My mom told me to just go back up to my room and sleep it off, but I have these stupid dreams that I don't want," Ikuto's smirk seemed to grow, "and she didn't even tell me the cure! I wanted some medicine, but apparently there is none!" Amu slinked back into the covers and hid her red face. Knowing Ikuto, he would try to ask her how her face got even more red, but she would blame the sickness anyway. After all, she didn't feel too good.

Ikuto took his arm away from her body and flipped back onto his back. Looking up at the ceiling, he said: "You know I happen to have what you have," he whispered, "and I know how to get rid of it, too." Amu looked up at his face; he was being sincere.

"Really? What is it?!" Amu pulled her face out from under the covers, and Ikuto turned his head over to her and smiled. "Do you really want to be cured?" She nodded and let her body relax. _Oh boy, I'm finally going to be rid of this stupid illness! _She still had her covers by her face, though.

Ikuto sat up and looked down at Amu's body. "You have to sit up first," he said. Amu complied and sat up next to Ikuto, covers still wrapped around her petite body. Ikuto smirked and pulled on the covers. "You'll have to drop those in order to get rid of this disease, _Amu_," he whispered. And his face was so close to hers again! _And he needs to stop saying my name like that! _She sighed, but eventually let the covers fall onto her lap and let the cold air in her home go up her arms.

"Now what?" Amu asked as Ikuto smiled. His face was still too close to hers, but she didn't mind (although her heart was getting irregular beats again and her stomach was starting to churn).

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Amu was a bit worried and skeptical of what this "medicine" was going to be, but she felt her eyes start to close. _One more minute of seeing his face that close probably would've made my temperature skyrocket! _

0o0o0o0o

Amu sat there and heard nothing but silence. Ikuto, however, looked over at the Charas sitting on the dresser, just staring at the couple. They understood his glare. Yoru turned to Miki and whispered: "Ikuto-nya needs some privacy! Are you done?" She looked up from the sketchpad again and nodded. The other two Charas had begun to float to their eggs.

"Amu-chan will be okay, right?" Dia nodded.

"Maybe after this, she'll want some cookies, desu!" Su smiled. Ran and the others sat in their eggs while Yoru and Miki had peeked from theirs. Of course, they would be the ones to be rebellious and not comply to what their masters wanted: privacy. Miki looked over at Yoru and could see him snickering and smiling. She could feel her cheeks heated and looked back at the scene.

Ikuto looked back at Amu. She was still sitting there with her eyes closed, still vulnerable. He couldn't help himself, though, because he had such a strong feeling towards the girl and he couldn't let it go! Now, he was certain she felt the same way. "Um, Ikuto?" His ears perked up and he saw her lips moving. "What's next?" He smiled. He placed a finger on her lips and Amu stopped talking.

Amu could feel her heart racing by the time he did that. Her breathing was starting to race, but she was hoping Ikuto didn't catch a new symptom. Ikuto, on the other hand, was feeling nervous and anxious at the same time. His blush was not as red as hers, but there was a small redness creeping on his own cheeks. He inched closer to her body and let his body rest mere millimeters from hers; she could feel his legs touching hers! Amu, however, sat still and waited for some signal.

Ikuto planted his hands on her bed by his sides and leaned forward. But, before he acted, he thought of an idea. "Open your eyes, Amu," she could feel his breath again, but complied. This time, he was mere inches from her face and met the blue eyes that enchanted her since she met him. Surprisingly, she wasn't, well, surprised, but just sat there with the same emotion in her eyes. It might've been the sickness, but it was enough for Ikuto. He smiled and closed his eyes. In a matter of two seconds, she felt his lips on hers.

Then she felt the surprise. He leaned forward with enough strength to cause her to fall back a little bit, but she was again caught by his arms. Boy, was the kiss sweet and electrifying! Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was spinning out of control, but she was so happy! He brought her back up to her upright position and leaned away from her, knowing it was enough for the girl. Just a sweet kiss would do the trick, it seemed, and when he opened his eyes, her head was bent down.

Ikuto thought he did something wrong, so he moved away from her, still having the same blush on his face. But, he had to ask: "How do you feel?" Amu's eyes widened and she thought about her symptoms. _My heart doesn't hurt, my stomach feels fine, and my head doesn't hurt anymore! In fact, I feel so…happy and it feels like my heart is, too. _Amu put two and two together. _Wait. Love sickness? I was in love? WAIT! _Amu put a smile on her face and could feel her cheeks heating up. Ikuto tried to look at her face, but no luck. _Did I really make her mad?_

Amu grabbed her covers and balled up the cloth in her fists. Then, she whispered, "I'm feeling better," Ikuto smiled and leaned forward. "Ah, so you liked the kiss, _Amu?_" She could feel her cheeks heat up again, but she could only nod. She had to tell the truth, after all. Ikuto's smile grew. Amu continued to hold onto the blankets, though, and whispered:

"But," Ikuto leaned back a little, "it seems that I could use…" Ikuto saw her head lift and her face beat red. And her eyes only told one thing: love. "I could use a little bit more medicine." Ikuto didn't waste a second on that opportunity and let himself wrap his arms around her warm body. She didn't mind falling back onto the bed and lying there with him, locked lips or not.

After all, the medicine wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

**Wow, I did this in a matter of an hour because I've had this idea for the longest time. Go me.**

**If only I could update my stories in a matter of an hour ... Oh well.**

**Yes, this is an Amuto oneshot. No, I will not be doing a story for a while. Yes, Amu is just as much of a pervert as Ikuto. Got it? ;) As for the Charas? Eh. I didn't feel like ending it with them, so I ended it with the cute couple. Of course Miki and Yoru would be together! They're adorable x3**

**Uh, sorry if this sucks? I can't do anything about that though, so..you're stuck with something like this. AHAHA!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
